


Strong woman

by jajafilm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, F/M, Felicity and Oliver are just friends, Just Friends, Strong Female Characters, Written before she and Oliver really fell in love in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Arrow fanfiction.<br/>Written after 2x23. (Written before she and Oliver really fell in love in the show and before she started to love Ironman ... and the show went to hell - I'm sorry, this is my personal opinion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong woman

#  Strong woman

 

If I liked strong women, I would have had to fall in love with her. She is beautiful, witty, intelligent, a little socially awkward, but otherwise with the heart in the right place, with the willingness to do everything for people, who she loves. She is able to face every evil, even if she is “only ITgirl,” and without her help I was nobody. If I liked strong women, I wouldn't love Sara or Laurel Lance, but I would love Felicity Smoak.

“I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger woman, but that I have met her... I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely... your Felicity,” Slade Wilson said, and pulled his katana, but he has miscalculated, she's strong, she's always been the strong one.

He was intoxicated by his good fortune, in his madness, my former friend and mentor wasn't able to know the truth. He wasn't unable to understand that the strength isn't necessarily only in the muscles, or an ability to martial arts. Felicity held a different and far more important strength. My ex-friend Slade, today's rival has miscalculated. Felicity gripped the needle in an unguarded moment, she turned to him and inject it into the veins content.

My unique Felicity, my best friend did it, what I didn't.

 


End file.
